1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having a compacted-dial function, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus which can automatically store facsimile numbers (or telephone numbers), etc., input by the operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, facsimile apparatuses have been used universally, and various types of facsimile apparatuses including a facsimile apparatus made integral with a telephone as one piece are put on the market. Further, a facsimile apparatus has been proposed which has a function of registering in the memory thereof facsimile numbers of destinations with which communication is often performed, and of automatically dialing a desired one of the registered facsimile numbers by one-touch key operation.
In the conventional facsimile apparatuses, register operation of facsimile numbers is performed by the operator with the use of e.g. ten keys. Specifically, the operator sees a table describing correspondency between the facsimile numbers and one-touch keys, to push one of the keys at the time of performing facsimile transmission.
However, in the conventional facsimile apparatus, the user must register facsimile numbers in the apparatus, and describe the correspondency between the facsimile numbers and one-touch keys on the table, which makes register operation very troublesome.
Moreover, since even facsimile numbers or other data of destinations which were once registered and are now out of use remain in the memory so long as the operator does not erase them, the operator himself must erase infrequently-used data when the memory becomes full. Thus, there was a case where he erroneously erased frequently-used data.